


Everything (#149 Faith)

by ladygray99



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-29
Updated: 2011-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-20 20:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are no atheists in foxholes, but when it really counts where do you put your faith?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything (#149 Faith)

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: Trust Metric
> 
> This drabble was written to have very particular visual style that the AO3 formatting just can't seem to duplicate. If you would like to see it in its original and intended for go [here](http://ladygray99.livejournal.com/35246.html).

 

 

 

 _If you have faith in the Lord he will Deliver you from Evil_

-So Spake the hellfire preacher.

 

The needle              into his skin.

                   slipped                                          The pain was like nothing else

 

 

 

“Oh, God.”

“You really think god is going to help?”

 

 _Have faith in the Lord for the Lord is Everything is Numbers._

 

“Charlie.”

“Who is Charlie?”

“Not James Bond.”

 

“I told you I don’t play games.”

 

Lord is _everything_

             _Everything_ is Numbers

                                                     Numbers = Charlie

                                                                    Lord

                                        Faith

 

 

 _‘Oh Please, God, Charlie.’_

Faith

Numbers

Euclid’s Orchard

We

 

“I want the truth. What do you know?

“Numbers are Everything. Charlie is coming.”


End file.
